1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for coupling the lens barrel and camera body of a camera having an interchangeable picture-taking lens, and more particularly to a device for enabling the connection between the electrical device of the lens barrel and the electrical device of the camera body to result from the mounting of the lens barrel to the camera body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advance of electronic technology, it has become introduced into exposure adjustment, distance adjustment, etc. in both still cameras and cinecameras and connector devices of various constructions have recently been proposed for connecting the electrical device of the lens barrel and the electrical device of the camera body. These proposed connector devices may generally be grouped into two types, namely, a type which has a fixed contact on the lens barrel side and a movable contact on the camera body side and a type which has a movable contact on the lens barrel side and a fixed contact on the camera body side. The former type is simple in construction of the lens barrel side but complex in construction of the camera body side and it involves an extreme difficulty to provide a connector having such a movable contact within a camera body side mount which does not have a sufficient space. Also, in the latter type, the movable contact of known construction is provided on the end surface of the lens barrel opposed to the mount portion of the camera body which is perpendicular to the optical axis while being biased by a spring and is constructed so as to be displaceable in the direction of the optical axis. In the conventional connector device so constructed, particularly in the case of a lens barrel having a large exit pupil diameter, a sufficient space cannot be secured on the end surface on which the movable contact is provided and therefore, it has been difficult to provide a number of contacts.